


Another boy's mother

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by fic, Poetry, aftermath of abuse, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Inspired by Lemonlovely's wonderful story Words Left Unsaid, chapter 7, where Billy is taken to Joyce's house when 'a good talking-to' with his dad leaves him in a bad shape.





	Another boy's mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlovely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251422) by [lemonlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlovely/pseuds/lemonlovely). 



While it goes on, time slows to a crawl;  
He never fights back when he’s pressed to the wall  
Afterwards – restlessness under his skin  
Readying him for a fight he can win

He spits, and he snarls, and he’s baring his teeth  
To cover the terror that’s hiding beneath  
He needs to take time to gather his wits  
To heal from the words – from the kicks and the hits

This time, the ‘talking-to’ got out of hand  
He’s tired – exhausted; can barely stand  
Agreeing to go here was such a mistake  
If anyone touches him now, he will break

This house; it’s the one he swore not to return to  
A woman is here, she’s not one he would turn to  
Not someone he trusts and not someone he knows  
Being brought here was not something he chose

Here, on the threshold – weak and in pain  
He feels as if he is a young boy again  
Squirming, not wishing to be such a bother  
Avoiding the gaze of another boy’s mother

This woman is worrisome; she sees right through him  
Her gaze is enough, he is sure, to undo him   
Her eyes are so dark, and they swallow him whole  
They burn through his skin, through his bones, to his soul

Her hands on his arm in a mom’s tender touch  
He flinches away; it’s too gentle, too much  
The next thing he knows, and before he can think  
He’s willingly putting his head in the sink

He gives up, for now – lets her fuss, lets her care  
He closes his eyes as she washes his hair  
He’s falling, and waiting to see where he lands  
Until then he’s pliant, like clay in her hands

It’s easy to look down and not meet her eyes  
So she cannot see through his mind, through his lies  
The water is red, and then pink, and then clear  
The blood washes off – but never the fear

It ends up with her holding needle and thread  
And carefully stitching the cut on his head  
He wishes he was anywhere but in here  
He wishes, he wishes he could disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a present for Lemonlovely, who deserves all the good things. <3 Their writings are wonderful (if you haven't read Words Left Unsaid, you really should), and this is basically heavily inspired by one scene from that fanfic, in poetry-form. Some words used are taken directly from that story, to keep the feeling, which I hope is okay.
> 
> (Also, yes, this is basically a fanwork of a fanwork. Fanficception!)


End file.
